A Soldiers heart and a Doctors Love
by ChubbyBunnE
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's job were similar because they saved peoples lives for a living. But Sasuke was the leader of a special forces team and she was the head of the trauma department at a hospital. Two very opposite individuals meet and challenge all the beliefs they respectively stood up for. Military/Doctor Fic, Not Connon, Sasuke/Sakura


**Hello EVERYONE, I'm excited to start on this new story. I have committed to have two revolving stories going on at the same time and this is one I've really wanted to write. If you are unfamiliar with my other ongoing story give this one a chance to. Also, if you do read my other story it will be updated today as well.**

Sakura was annoyed beyond belief at this point, she simply wanted to leave the airport but the annoying debacle occurring in front of her was starting to piss her off. People were starting to crowd around to see what was going on and Sakura could not understand where security was at a time like this.

"Why don't you learn to control your child!" Yelled a man dressed in clothes that could be easily depicted as a usual gangster of sorts aside from the orange stain visible on the front of his suit.

"I'm so sorry sir, he wasn't watching where he was going; right Kenji-kun" Replied the frantic man as he observed the gangster man with what would have been his child's drink all over him.

"I don't care for your apology, you idiot" Said the man as he lifted the child from the frantic adults grasp and shook him causing the child to cry out in despair from being taken from his fathers embrace.

At this point Sakura had seen enough to know that no one was going to do anything to help the man or son.

"Ah, Gangster-san can you please put the child down, this man has already apologized and a lot of us would like to get on with our day" Said Sakura stepping up to said man and tilted her head with a charming smile. The man then snapped his head in the direction of the petite woman speaking.

"Shut your mouth you tramp this is none of your business, unless you would like to take his place" Replied the man with a smirk.

"Okay sure, ill take his place" Said Sakura with a huge smile on her face, as the words left her mouth the gangster man threw the child to his father who frantically caught the boy who was now full-blown crying. The man then approached the women with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes. As Sakura stood with her feet firmly planted on the floor she became increasingly annoyed at the anticipation of the man slowing making his way in her direction. Deciding she was done with his slow 'intimidating step' Sakura dropped her purse on the floor stood with her head held high. As the man made a pass at gripping the top of her shirt the same way he had done to the boy. Sakura grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back and knocked him to his knees and inevitably on his face with her foot on his back.

"Gangster-san your starting to annoy me at this point" Said Sakura as she saw security finally approach as the man below her struggled to get up from her grip. When security finally took over Sakura stared off as the gangster was hauled away while shouting profanities at her. Shaking her head Sakura felt a tug at her skirt and looked below as she saw the child from before looking up at her.

"Thank you nee-chan" Said the little boy with big round eyes. As soon as Sakura was about to reply to the child she saw as the man from before got lose from the guards and ran towards her and the child with what seemed to be a knife. Sakura quickly pushed the child to the side and as the man approached Sakura turned her back at an alarming speed and kicked the knife from the man's hands successfully disarming the gangster and cutting the side of his cheek from the angle the knife flew from his hands. She then quickly sent a powerful kick to the mans temple causing the man to collapse from the impact. She then settled near the man and grabbed a handful of his hair and said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Gangster-san it seems you have cut yourself, make sure you get that checked out; I work at Konoha hospital please come by and ill set you up with a fantastic plastic surgeon. Wouldn't want your face to scare" Said Sakura then dropping his head to slam into the floor as she heard him groan in pain Sakura dusted herself off and proceeded to pat the child's head and smile at the father and make her way to the baggage check to get her bags.

 **Sasuke**

To say Sasuke was surprised would have been the understatement of the century. He observed as the whole scenario occurred as a woman with pink hair who stood at about 5 feet kick a grown mans ass. He was about to intervene when he had seen the child taken from his father but was surprised to see someone intervene before him, on top of that as he saw the man barreling his way towards the women again and he pushed himself off the wall he was more then surprised again when the women had seen it coming and disarmed the man and then announced that she worked at a hospital nearby. That inevitably had him shaking his head, why would she tell a stranger her place of work, but he filed that thought in the back of his head and proceeded to grab his baggage as well. It was nice to be home and he had enough excitement for one day.

 **A couple of weeks later**

Sakura grumbled as she heard her pager go off, she pushed herself off the twin bed in the on-call room and quickly tied her hair up and checked her pager to see that it was a 911 call from one of her patients. She then rushed out of the room down two flights of stairs and made her way into her patient's room.

"Hey doc I can't get this remote to work" Smiled a blonde-haired boy while shaking the remote in the air, Sakura glared at said boy and shook her head.

"lieutenant Uzumaki, next time you ring the emergency button you better be dying or dead." Said Sakura as she checked his vitals and pealed back the abdomen bandages preparing to replace it.

"I couldn't resist seeing your beautiful face" Replied Naruto as his smile grew larger and he winked at Sakura as she fixed his new bandages with a sigh.

"Yes, well next time this beautiful face will be the last thing you see" Smiled Sakura back at him with a glint in her eyes as she was making her way out of the room.

"Oui! doc stay I want you to meet the bastard" Naruto exclaimed waving his arm, Sakura was going to tell him that she was busy but was met by a frantic nurse panting while clutching her sides.

"Dr Haruno there are men here to see you and they refused to leave and they are making a huge ruckus" Said the Nurse in between gasps, Sakura having and idea who it could be swore underneath her breath as she rushed out of the room to the lobby of the hospital. Sakura couldn't help but think that she should really learn to control her anger.

As she descended the rest of the stairs to the lobby she was met with over turned chairs people screaming and the security guards on the floor.

"There she is, that's the bitch" Yelled the man Sakura had seen a while back. As the men in similar attire surrounded her Sakura sighed loud and spoke.

"Gangster-san when I told you to come visit me I didn't know you were bringing friends" Said Sakura looking around counting the number of assailants, Sakura knew she was good at fighting, but she didn't think she could take on 12 men; well she was defiantly not going down without a fight. Not allowing the men to attack her first Sakura ran towards the familiar gangster and jumped high enough to land a repetitive kick to his temple while bouncing off and landing a punch on a nearby man while another man came up and grabbed her lab coat Sakura sunk to the floor in a split and allowed the man to pull the her lab coat off, she then grabbed the lab coat and tied it around the men's neck and brought him to the floor, when another two man approached Sakura jumped on to the receptionist desk and flew at one of the man bringing him to the floor and rolling the man off of her and locking him in a choke hold; unfortunately the masses of men pulled her from the man and two other men held her up as she trashed around as the familiar gangster approached her.

"You're good I will give you that you stupid cunt, but I'm going to take great pleasure in watching you bleed" Said the man as he slowly approached her, in that moment Sakura knew it wasn't an appropriate thought but where the fuck was the police and why wasn't anyone helping, she wasn't really scared she could take a hit but she was a bit appalled at the watchful eyes of the people around her. As the man drew closer her drew his hand back Sakura spat in his face.

"Fuck you" Sakura growled out and the man only grew angrier as his fist was an inch away from making contact his wrist was grabbed and he was thrown a distance and she was dropped to her knees as she saw a man in what looked to be cargo black combat pants and a black V-neck. The man had thrown the familiar gangster and knocked out the two men holding her. When 6 men surrounded Sakura and her savior she sprang to her feet and got into a fighting stance.

"Stay down" Hissed the black hair man, glaring at the pink haired women. Sakura scoffed and turned away from him.

"You wish" Sakura said haughtily as the men closed in on them; the mysterious man quickly and efficiently took out the men within a short distance with a swift kick and a few punches, Sakura had a little of a harder time but none the less took out the men near her as well. The black-haired man turned his eyes to the pink hair female and observed her head to toe. She has on dark blue scrubs and a name tag that read head of trauma. Her long pink hair was disheveled and sticking up at all angles and her bright green eyes gleam with what he thought was delight she looked at him and as she smiled she quickly frowned and charged forward and jumped up to kick, The black haired man quickly ducking out of the way and saw as she brought down the last gangster and had her back turned to him with a heavy pant. She turned around and flashed him another smile before saying.

"Now we are even" As those words left her mouth she collapsed into the black haired mans awaiting arms, he lifted the petite female and turned around to look for help and was met with frighten eyes of the on lookers.

 **Later that night**

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her head and she opened her groggy eyes, she looked around and saw her black-haired friend seated next to her bed sleeping.

"Hinata-Chan" Sakura whispered, and the girl automatically sprang up and looked at the pink haired women and hugged her tight.

"Sakura-Chan I was so worried" Said Hinata while hugging her but her demeanor quickly changed when she slapped Sakura in the arm and said.

"You crazy bitch your not a street kid anymore stop picking fights with people" Yelled Hinata defiantly out of her usual character. Sakura grimaced at her strong hit and sighed.

"Hinata-Chan don't hit me" Sakura whined and hid her face in the women's embrace. Hinata let Sakura go and said.

"I'm going to go call Tsunade-sama "Hinata said with a giggle and proceeded to leave the hospital room in a hurry. Upon her exit Sakura looked around her room and reached for the water on her bed side table. Before reaching the water, she snapped her head to the entrance of her hospital room being occupied by a familiar man with his arms crossed who was leaning on the door frame.

"Are you just going to stand there" Asked Sakura observing the highly attractive man.

"You are a very reckless civilian" Stated the unknown man as he observed the female and shook his head in disapproval; Sakura slowly looked away from him and stated.

"I get that more then you may think" Sakura said trying to reach for the water once again but couldn't get the handle. Slowly the man made his way over and handed her the water but not before saying.

"Hn, how annoying" Said the man with a slight narrow of his eyes. Sakura taking the cup of clear liquid looked up at him and glared.

"No one told you to get involved" Sakura said clenching her teeth, said man turned his back and proceeded out the way he came. But not before stopping and throwing a smirk over his shoulder and saying

"Try to stay out of trouble"

Sakura huffed in annoyance at the mysterious man

 **3 days later**

Sakura made her way into the chief of surgery office her teacher Tsunade, as she knocked, and the voice of her superior told her to come in Sakura opened the door and saw her teacher drowning in paper work.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura said, Tsunade looked up and huffed and said.

"You just love causing me trouble brat" Said Tsunade smirking as she held up a document. Sakura eyes flashed to the piece of paper she was holding, and Sakura groaned.

"Please no" Sakura said with her hands to her face.

"Oh yes oh yes my child in light of recent events of you having a whole gang looking for you I have volunteered you for the draft" Sakura knew draft was just a fancy way of saying that she would have to travel into an unknown country to aid the medics in surgery. Sakura thought it was a humble and necessary job, but she didn't work well with military personal.

"Pack your bags" Tsunade said smirking and handed Sakura the letter briefing the necessities' of her job. Sakura snatched the paper and sighed like a child and walked out muttering under her breath.

 **2 weeks later Konoha military airplane landing strip**

Sakura sighed for the upmost time that day and looked at Hinata who was contently staring into the distance. Hinata was Sakura most prized scrub nurses and Hinata simply didn't want to send Sakura anywhere near military personal without her there because although Sakura was a mature person she also had the patients of a child. Upon the loud noise of a military aircraft Sakura observed the other annoyed faces of the people around her and couldn't help but chuckle, no one particularly wanted to do this. Slowly they were directed to the aircraft and piled in with their baggage, once settles Sakura close her eyes to sleep, they wouldn't tell her where they were going but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

It took over 12 hours to get to their destination and a military aircraft was not as pleasant as a regular flight. Over time Sakura's anger diminished because she knew this was necessary and she didn't want to continue to complain when she knew people needed her help. Upon arrival all medical personal was escorted off the air craft and taken on a small tour of the military base they would be residing on. They were showed to their rooms and told to come down to the briefing hall to receive their assignments. Sakura and Hinata quickly placed their things down and made their way into the direction of the place they were showed earlier.

Once all medical personal gathered into the hall they heard the slamming of the double doors, Sakura's face dropped and went back into its scowling manner.

"Good afternoon, I am Major Uchiha and I will be instructing you on your duties while your time is here; to my right is lieutenant Uzumaki and to my left is lieutenant Hyuga, if you have any questions you may also ask them. Although we are grateful for your help I will warn you all that we are in active war time and any disobedience of orders could result in your dismissal or being written up to your superiors. Do I make myself clear?" Major Uchiha spoke his voice bouncing off the walls in the confined area. Not expecting a reply from the intimated medical staff, Major Uchiha eyes snapped to the only source of voice coming from the far left.

"Ah Fuck Me" Sakura said loud enough for all eyes to snap in her direction.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I know Sakura is a little childish in a serious story, but it will change, I need to show certain aspects of her character but overall, she will be a mature individual. I love the idea of a military man and doctor women but have never read any so decided to make one. I promise it will progress into a well-rounded story with romance and seriousness. Please review and follow so I know you guys like it or not, I do have another story in progress but I just got off school so I have loads of time to write so the more encouragement the more I write!**


End file.
